The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for providing a food product and/or food product casing with additives, and more specifically, to systems and methods for adding functional additives such as smoke and/or color additives to a food product and/or food product casing in-line (e.g., as part of a continuous flow process) during a stuffing process for the food product.